


они из разных миров

by ponceau



Category: The Goldfinch (2019)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponceau/pseuds/ponceau
Summary: а борис пахнет сигаретами, дешевым пивом и клеем.
Relationships: Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky





	они из разных миров

борис пахнет сигаретами, дешевым пивом и клеем; у него спутанные волосы, синяки под глазами и бледная кожа; ломающийся голос, удивительно звонкий.

при первой встрече, тео думает, что тот похож на русского бастарда влада цепеша, но борису не говорит — не слишком-то они знакомы.

а потом как-то забывает.

потому что на русского вампира борис совсем не похож. он вообще ни на кого не похож.

он кричит своим срывающимся звонким голосом свою польскую песенку.

по-детски счастливый, накуренный и пьяный, смеясь, убегает от тео на их первый совместный день благодарения.

нежно прижимает к себе при свете ночника и шепчет «шшш, поттер, это только я». («лучше бы был не ты», — с тоской думает тео, вспоминая о ночных объятиях матери, когда он приходил к ней в кровать, будучи маленьким, после кошмаров)

борис не любит солнце и носит только черное; ворует полуфабрикаты в магазине и пьяный рассуждает о мире, справедливости и религии.

борис нагло врет взрослым в глаза, пока деккер нервно поправляет оправу очков потными ладонями, прячась за его спину.

приносит ему наркотики на тарелочке, с этим своим странным взглядом и полуулыбкой, и траву в косяках, которую отец как-то умудряется запалить. (запалить? какое вранье: окурки были разбросаны буквально по всей квартире — было чудом, что отец заметил только сейчас)

рассказывает тео о чехове, смеется над «войной и миром» толстого и накурившись однажды, даже читает тео вслух «идиота» достоевского, спертого из школьной библиотеки.

«какого черта», — спрашивает себя тео.

он прыгает с ним в бассейн под лсд, простодушно отдает тео все, что имеет, забирая у деккера последние деньги, и обещает уехать вместе с ним в лас-вегас и тусить с ним на теплых пляжах калифорнии.

в борисе удивительным образом сочетается невероятная глупость и острый ум; он ведет себя словно ребенок, которому двести тысяч лет и живет по своим собственным законам, иногда противоречащими общепринятой морали.

тео иногда не знает, как понять его; словно они так близко, но так далеко одновременно.

были бы они друзьями, если бы тео приехал сюда не навсегда, а скажем, на каникулы? если бы была жива его мать, стали бы они друзьями?

тео знал, что нет.

борис смеялся и говорил, что «ну конечно, дружище, разве я мог упустить гарри поттера, ахах», но в глазах у него плескалось ночное дно моря — черное и безжизненное.

он тоже знал.

собирался ли он умереть от передоза еще в юности, иль может случайно бы убил кого-то в драке у бара — тео думает, что вряд ли бы тот теодор деккер, встретил бы когда-нибудь бориса — разве что в криминальных новостях.

и стал ли он думать про него хоть чуточку, хоть долю секунды?

тео знал, что нет. он помнил едва ли два, может три имени из всех преступников названных по телевизионных новостях, услышанные в срочных выпусках во время рекламы, когда они с мамой сидели на их старом диване в их старой квартире и ели их любимую китайскую лапшу из маленького магазина на углу.

тот теодор деккер даже бы лица его не запомнил бы, да и зачем оно ему — они бы все равно никогда не встретились.

потому что у их миров не существовало точки пересечения.

и тео не знал, завидовать ли тому теодору деккеру или нет.

по крайней мере, сказал так борису, лежа на песке в очередном приступе наркотической меланхолии.

борис молчал и ничего не ответил на это.

потому что тео завидовал.

и они оба это знали лучше всех других


End file.
